The Vampire's Kiss
by RavenChristina
Summary: AU Willow and Tara story. Tara searches for the one who can save her...In Buffy continuity, but still AU. WARNING: BLOODPLAY AND SEX Sailor Moon version posted her under Sailor Moon. RomanceHorrorSupernatural


The Vampire's Kiss

By

Ghost of Eternity

WARNING: BLOOD-PLAY AND SEX

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy. Yup.

Notes: Where was I when I wrote this? I honestly don't know.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had been searching for her, to begin with. She had been told the only way was if she gave her the Kiss, and so she had been searching for a long time.

She made her way into the smoky, crowded bar and found a seat by the counter. As she squeezed onto a plastic stool, her eyes scanned the room for any sign of her. She had always been one step behind her, almost catching her but then barely missing her. He had, this time, had helped her be in the right place on the right time… she hoped.

She, on the other hand, had no intention of finding a blood-mate tonight, or any other night for that matter. She was a newly-made-vampire who traveled alone, who didn't remember her mortal life, who was one of the few who only fed on animals to survive. She never took any blood for pleasure, because she had planned to be alone for the rest of her immortal existence.

That was why she was so surprised to see the most beautiful girl she had ever seen in her life (mortal and immortal) sitting there at the bar. She had long blonde hair, with eyes of blue that searched the room for... something.

She looked and saw her in the instant she had come in the door, but she hadn't done anything to let the vampire know she had seen her. She just kept looking around the room at the people gathered to drown their troubles in booze. She felt her approach and did nothing; until she heard a surprisingly soft and quiet voice she was surprised she could hear it ask, "What's your name?"

She turned to see a young-looking girl with red hair and green eyes staring at her. She found herself momentarily speechless as the continued to gaze at each other. Finally she found her voice and answered her: "Tara."

She smiled slowly, and held out her hand, "I'm Willow."

She took it, and they both felt the shiver course through them. Willow felt, for one of the first times, blood-lust and desire all at once, while Tara felt the desire and want go through her veins. She knew there was a connection, but she had no concept of how deep it was until Willow said, "you've been searching for me."

It was unspoken, but Tara's eyes told Willow she was right, and she smiled wider. "How long?"

Tara grinned back, "A very long time."

Willow's hand began to trace up from Tara's arms, tracing over the fine scars she knew had been caused by a razorblade. The thought of the bright red blood flowing down the soft and white arms made her lick her lips with want, and she said as she looked up at the girl, "He sent you, didn't he? He knew. I told him I would always be alone, but he knew. That's why he sent you to find me." She didn't know who he was, but yet she did.

"I suppose so." Tara said softly, though she knew damn well that he had indeed sent her to find her (he was right; Willow didn't remember her former life at all). She felt Willow's cool hands outline the multiple scars on her bare arms and found she wanted those hands to touch more of her body.

"What do you say we get out of here?" her voice interrupted, and Willow looked up at her, slightly knocked out of her reverie. The vampire smirked, "waiting for so long has gotten to you, hasn't it?"

Once again she had hit it on the head, but Tara didn't say anything, just stood up from the stool and said, "Let's go."

(A little bit later)

Their lips met in another heated kiss as Tara pulled out the hair tie and Willow's long hair spilled over her shoulders. Willow ripped off Tara's shirt and pulled away to see if more scars cover her torso. She was right, and she had to ask as Tara busied herself with undoing Willow's jeans, "why'd you do that to yourself?"

The girl looked up at her, and was quiet. She was honestly thinking about it, and finally said, "It was the only thing I could do to make the pain go away until I found you."

That made sense, and Willow leaned down and kissed the girl once again.

They soon lay naked and tangled together on the bed, icy skin meeting hot. Tara broke this kiss and reached for the razorblade on the bed table.

"It'll stain the sheets." Willow commented as Tara sat up and prepared to make the first incision. She looked at the vampire and smirked, "does it matter?" the vampire shook her head after a moment, and Tara set the blade to her skin of her breast just above the nipple and cut. The pain wasn't what made her begin to tremble, but the look of hunger in her vampire lover's eyes as the ruby blood dripped down and coated her nipple.

The vampire sat up and latched her mouth onto her breast, taking the nipple into her mouth and sucking voraciously. Willow moaned at the taste of the hot blood and the saltiness of the sweat on her lover's skin. Her other hand grasped the other breast in her hand and began to knead it gently. Tara whimpered at the double stimulation and was actually ready to just let it continue and let her waste away right there, but she knew it had to go on. She made another cut on her arm, and Willow immediately brought her mouth to it, the blood from Tara's breast coating her own chest. Blood was spread over each other's bodies as the blood-play went on.

In one instance, Tara cut herself between her legs, and Willow lapped up the blood; in a few moments the flavors of cum and blood mixed in her mouth as her lover came. Tara finally collapsed backward onto the bed and arched her back as she tried to catch her breath. Willow rolled over and wiped her lip as she watched the blood fade away and the cuts on Tara's body mend, leaving fresh scars.

"Are you all right?" she asked softly. Tara looked over at the vampire. Her body gleamed in the wan light from the moon, and large spots of Tara's crimson blood marred Willow's porcelain skin. She looked so beautiful… "Yes, I'm fine. Are you ready?"

Willow nodded and picked up the razorblade. She lay back on top of her, made a small slit on her wrist and held it out to her lover. Tara lifted her head and took one swallow of the blood.

When she was finished, she leaned her head back and kissed Willow gently, letting the vampire savor her own blood. She then laid her head back onto the pillow, baring her neck. Tara watched as Willow lowered her head to the pulse-point. Just before she sank her teeth in, she looked up at Tara and said, "This will hurt." The girl nodded, and Willow bared her teeth and after what seemed like an awfully long moment, bit her tenderly and began to drink slowly.

Tara screamed from the intense sensations as the warmth began to leave her body. She could feel all the pain she had held so long disappear, replaced with the passionate feeling of Willow's fangs buried deep in her skin and the incredible feeling of immortality surge through her veins. She put her hand on the back of Willow's head. Just a moment longer…

Willow's head swam with the addictiveness of Tara's sweet blood, and she whimpered as imagery flitted through her head: Tara as a little girl, abandoned by her mother and raised by her father, moving to Sunnydale… Sunnydale?

Memories of herself and Tara, before she was a vampire, came to her: her and Tara at school, with the Scoobies, the day they broke up, the day she left, Tara being cursed with boiling blood that would scald her from the inside, doomed to forever wander the earth until she found a vampire lover who would make her immortal and end her pain, cutting herself to let the poison blood out, finding Giles who told her to look for Willow and finally see her walk through the door of the bar…

Willow stopped drinking and looked up at Tara, whose hazel eyes began to take on the look of a vampire. "Why didn't you say anything to me? You knew it was me; that Giles had sent you to me. Why didn't you?"

Tara smiled and stroked Willow's cheek, "because I knew you wouldn't remember until you drank from me. I've… I've missed you for so long, Willow…"

Willow grinned back and bit her tongue, the blood filled her mouth, and she kissed Tara passionately, letting the girl below her swallow the blood eagerly. When she finished, and they both parted, Tara's body began to convulse as her organs except her heart ceased all function. Her body couldn't take it anymore, and so she fainted. The last thing she saw before everything went black was Willow's gentle eyes filled with tears and love.

"Sleep, my love. Sleep." Willow murmured quietly. And she laid a sweet kiss on her lips and soon drifted off to sleep herself.

THE END

5


End file.
